


The Architect

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: <-- that's officially a lie, F/F, Gift for Thorn, Graduate School AU, I can't help myself, I'm broken, I'm not even kidding, That's not a ploy to get you to click on this, There's def a bit of angst in part two, fluff only, two part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: What happens when two women meet at college orientation? Well, they fall in love, of course. | Two Part Short | Teen and Up | ElsaMaren
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/gifts).



> For Thorn.  
> You know why.  
> Cheers, and best of luck to you, my friend.

_**The Architect** _

M. Lauren

* * *

**16 September 2020**

**-**

“Is this seat taken?” 

Shoulders stiffening, Elsa looked up from her desk. Standing above her was a woman. She clutched a bag over her chest and her head tilted patiently. She had lush brown curls, a few shades darker than her radiant skin. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that fell to the length of her back; and not to be forgotten, were the rich hazel eyes watching Elsa intently. 

“Oh, no- please sit!” Elsa’s cheeks reddened, wondering if she’d been caught staring for as long as she felt she had. 

“Thanks,” the woman sat. 

Giving her space, Elsa moved her chair over to the far end of the table. She rearranged her papers and adjusted her laptop screen. 

“My name’s Maren,”

Elsa looked up again. The woman, Maren, had her hand extended. A smile crept up over her cheeks and she offered Elsa a small shrug. 

Elsa reached forward. She shook Maren’s hand quickly. “I’m Elsa,” she replied, and pulled away.

“Are you new here?” Maren’s words continued. 

“Yes, I-um, just moved to the city for graduate school.”

“Me too,” Maren beamed. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s new to the area. I’m having the hardest time getting around. How about you?”

Losing her words, Elsa fell silent. Her lips curled as she tried to smile back. Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short. An elder woman entered from the hall and came to stand at the head of the class.

“Welcome to your orientation, graduates! Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

As the teacher began, both Elsa and Maren drew their attention to the front of the room. Neither spared another glance towards the other while the orientation continued. Elsa’s hands remained fixed in her lap. Honeymaren’s fingers drummed soundlessly over the table.  _ This _ , Elsa noticed. She couldn’t help it. It was an artist’s hand. Maren’s fingers were long, and the tips- smudged with graphite. Elsa assumed she was an architect major, just like her. She’d probably spent the morning working on her portfolio. Elsa certainly had. 

“You should download the cities walking map,” Elsa stood and turned to Honeymaren as she spoke.

Their orientation had finished and the students packed up their belongings. 

“Huh?” Honeymaren’s brow arched. 

“It’s an app for your phone,” Elsa explained. “It was designed by one of the students here, and it makes getting around much easier.”

“Really? That’s awesome! I’ll get right on that,” she slung her bag over her shoulder and started for the door. “It was nice meeting you, Snowflake. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

* * *

**21 September 2020**

-

The small cafe on campus was packed tight with people. Elsa managed to find her way to the front after sliding past a group of undergrads. 

“I’ll take a small coffee- black with two sugars.”

“I’ve got this one.”

Someone slid their credit card past Elsa's face and she flinched. She turned in time to find Maren beside her. She was handing her card to the cashier, smiling as she did. 

“Hey there, Snowflake. I was wondering if I’d be running into you again soon.” 

“Maren…” The word left Elsa’s lips at a whisper. 

Maren shook her head. She turned her attention to the barista, placing her own order before pulling Elsa off to the side. 

“Thanks for that,” Elsa blushed. “It’s really nice of you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Maren batted her off. “I’m happy to have finally caught up with you again.” 

Her brow furrowed, “Why’s that?”

“Dunno,” Maren shrugged. “You were the first person I met on campus, and you got me hooked up with that app. It was a life saver by the way. The least I could do was get you back with a cup of coffee.”

Elsa released a small laugh, “Payment is unnecessary, but I appreciate it all the same.”

Maren grabbed their coffees as they were passed over the counter. 

“What do you say? Wanna stay and chat if you’ve got a few minutes?”

Blinking, Elsa accepted the coffee. “Um, sure... Why not?”

Leading her out front, Maren found them a table on the sidewalk by the street. Autumn in the city was in full swing. The few trees lining the roadway were radiant in their orange and red hues, and the air was chilly; but not so chilly as to be uncomfortable. It was the perfect sweater weather. Maren looked forward to it year round. 

“Anyway…” Maren began as she sat. “So, what’s been up with you since orientation?”

Elsa sipped her coffee, “Not much. I’ve been busy with a few of my classes, and I’m meeting my counselor this afternoon to fill out my paperwork for AXP.”

“Architecture, huh?” Maren hummed. “I should have known. I saw the AutoCAD app on your computer.”

“Are you in architecture as well?” Elsa asked. She crossed her legs and turned in her chair to face Maren. 

“Kinda… My undergrad is in political science and architecture, but I’m here to get my law degree.”

“You want to be a lawyer?” Elsa’s blue eyes grew wide. “That’s impressive…”

Maren smirked, “Not as impressive as say, designing buildings, but then again, math isn’t exactly my strong suit...”

“I’m a wiz at math,” Elsa found herself saying. “I mean, it’s easy for me… I guess…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be shy around me, Snowflake. If you’re good at something, you should be proud of that.”

Elsa turned her head as she sipped her coffee again. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What? _Snowflake_? Come on, really?” Maren’s hand pushed Elsa’s blonde hair aside. She fingered the small earring dangling beside Elsa’s neck. 

“Oh,” Elsa blushed. _This woman had her rattled_. “I’d forgotten… I’ve been wearing them for so long, I forget they're even there.” 

Maren dropped her hand, “They’re cute. They suit you.”

"My mother gave them to me as a gift for my seventh birthday. I've been wearing them ever since."

Pulling her shirt collar down, Maren exposed her neck. "I've got something like that. This was a gift from my grandmother the year I turned thirteen."

She leaned forward. Elsa pinched the small silver sun between two fingers. "It's beautiful," she admired. 

Maren cleared her throat, "Um, thanks..."

It was they Elsa realized her knuckles were resting against Maren's chest. She blushed madly and pulled away. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It's alright! I've been nearly felt up by worse."

Elsa was rendered silent. She scratched at the decal on her cup and diverted her attention. “Anyway…” she sang. "This has been nice..."

“You’ve got to go?” Maren asked. 

Her nose scrunched. Elsa’s shoulders drew upward, “I have that meeting soon and some work to catch up on...” 

“It’s fine,” Maren assured her. “Go, go. I’ve monopolized enough of your time.”

Slowly, Elsa stood. Her arms held tight at her side as she did. “Thanks-um, for the coffee, and it was nice talking to you again!”

“You too, Snowflake,” she kicked her feet up on the now empty chair beside her. 

Elsa turned to walk away. 

“Hey, wait! How do you feel about sports?”

Baffled, Elsa faced her. Her brows drew down low over her eyes. “How do I feel about sports? I guess I don’t feel anything…”

“The school’s hockey team has a game on Friday night. I was wondering if you might want to go with me and some of my new friends- that is, if you don’t already have plans?”

“Plans?” Elsa continued to frown. “No, I- I don’t have plans, but-”

“Great! It’s decided! I’ll meet you at six-thirty in front of the stadium.” Her legs crossed at the ankles and she leaned back into her chair. 

“Six-thirty… _Okay_... sure. Why not?” Elsa’s lips slightly curled at their edges. “I’ll see you then.”

“Looking forward to it,” Maren grinned. “Enjoy your meeting!”

Elsa didn’t respond. She turned before she could. Her hands pulled up against her chest, clutching her coffee there. Her mouth had slightly parted. 

“What the heck was that?” she breathed, and quickly headed for the courtyard. 

* * *

**25 September 2020**

-

Elsa arrived in front of the stadium at six-thirty on the nose. Wearing dark jeans and an oversized sweater, she planted herself on the sidewalk. The event was bigger than she expected; though if she were being honest, she really didn’t know what to expect from a hockey game. She’d carefully avoided sporting events her whole life, and now here she was- meeting with a group of people to watch a bunch of men skate in circles around the ice. 

“Hey, Elsa, over here!”

Elsa’s eyes traced through the crowds. Standing high on the edge of a rockwall, was Maren. She waved eagerly, calling her over. 

Elsa slowly approached, hands held tight in front of her. Her eyes cast downward until she stood before the group. 

“Elsa, this is Martin, Chavo, and my brother, Ryder.” 

She greeted the few people, shaking their hands. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Ryder grinned. “Maren’s told us _a lot_ about you...”

“She has?” Elsa lifted her brows. “I wasn’t aware she knew all that much about me.”

“He’s kidding…” Maren nudged her brother out of the way. She came to stand at Elsa’s side. “I’m sorry about him,” she rolled her eyes. “He’s a good kid, but as a sibling- he’s a royal pain in my ass.”

“I wasn’t aware your brother moved here with you,” Elsa followed Maren toward the ticket booth. 

“Oh, he’s just helping me get settled in. He’s moving back in with my grandma at the end of the month.” 

Maren handed over the tickets and gave Elsa her stub. 

“Is your grandmother sick?”

She shook her head, “Nah, she lived on her own after Ry and I left for school. She’s healthier than I am. Ry’s hoping to benefit from the rent-free living, is all.”

“I can’t say I blame him,” Elsa laughed. 

A pair of arms draped over the women’s shoulders. Ryder’s head forced between them. “Go, Knights! Am I right?” 

“Get off of us, you lunatic.” Maren shoved him backwards. 

“Easy, would you? Looks like someone’s revved up for the game…”

The five made their way into the stadium. Elsa lingered a step behind as Maren began talking about hockey logistics with her friends. She wasn’t thrilled about watching the game, but Elsa was surprised to find how comfortable she was with this new group of people.

-

“So, what did you think?”

Dusk had turned full night by the time the game ended. Elsa could feel winter creeping in quickly off the horizon. 

“It was… fun…” she forced a smile. 

“You hated it, didn’t you?” Maren laughed. 

“I didn’t hate it as much as I thought I would,” Elsa replied honestly. “Though, I don’t really understand why there as many fights as there were. Was that really necessary?”

“The fights are the best part!” Ryder’s hand clapped over her back. “Especially when their helmets fly off and they get pushed into the retaining glass!” 

Elsa released a small giggle and shook her head. 

“Anyway, we’re happy you could join us; and I promise, next time we can do something _you_ like to do,” Maren offered. 

“Next time?” Elsa’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, sure, unless- unless you don’t want to hang out again?” Maren glared at her brother who quickly made a beeline for Chavo and Martin. 

“I guess I’m just a little confused as to why you’d want to hang out with me again?” Elsa scratched her foot along the back of her ankle. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re fun, I’m fun. I thought we were kinda becoming friends, are we not?”

Biting her lip, Elsa shrugged. “You think I’m fun? I barely said two words during the game…”

“That’s not true. You said, ‘why is that man hitting that other man’ and ‘where is the bathroom’?”

Elsa softly laughed and shook her head. “I’m not exactly sure that paints the best picture of me…”

“Relax, would you? I know you’ve got a lot going on. We don’t have to make any plans right now. Listen, why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you if something fun comes up?” Maren’s brows raised eagerly. She was passing her phone off to Elsa before she could respond. 

“Alright…” she hummed unsurely. Elsa handed Maren back her phone. 

She pocketed it. “I’m glad you came tonight, Elsa. I hope you had fun... even if you don’t like hockey.” 

Maren leaned into Elsa’s shoulder. “It was fun,” she blushed. “-and your brother was really polite. It was nice of everyone to include me.” 

“Anytime,” Maren tugged on the end of her braid. “I’ll uh, text you tonight so you have my number.”

After saying their goodbyes, Elsa made her way home. She hadn’t moved countries to make new friends, but she couldn’t say she regretted what was happening here. 

* * *

**8 October 2020**

**-**

_ “There’s a showing of Rocky Horror at the community theatre tonight if you wanna check it out with me?” _

Elsa glanced down at her phone. 

She was surprised, to say the least. The last her and Maren had spoken was nearly two weeks prior at the game. Elsa assumed she’d made new friends in her classes. They probably talked more and had things in common. She couldn't say she wasn't a tiny bit disappointed, though, but really- who stays friends with the first person they meet at a new school?

_ “Rocky Horror?” _ she replied. 

_ “OH COME ON! What rock have you been living under?”  _

When Elsa didn’t respond, a text text came through less than a minute later. 

_ “So do you have plans or what?” _

Her fingers drummed against the desk. Elsa bit her lip,  _ “I’m free.” _

_ “Great! Give me your address and I’ll pick you up at seven.” _

Looking at the clock, Elsa realized she only had a short hour to get ready. Dressed in business clothes for her apprenticeship earlier, she slipped into a casual long skirt and a black turtleneck. She fixed her hair, making certain it laid flat. She applied touch ups to her foundation, and then waited uncomfortably by the door. 

Why had she agreed? She wanted to say, no, but Elsa knew that wasn't exactly the whole truth. She wanted to see Maren again, and she wasn’t certain why. Part of her had expected to hear from Maren sooner. And when she hadn’t, Elsa convinced herself there was something she’d done to scare Maren off. She’d even gone as far as to try and invite Maren out herself, but she could never bring herself to send the text. 

A knock at the door directed Elsa from her thoughts. She quickly straightened her skirt and shook out her hair. Pulling open the door, she stepped back with a shrug.

“Hey,” she smiled softly. 

“Hey, yourself,” Maren leaned against the doorway. “You ready? You look nice, by the way.”

“Really?” Elsa stepped back further to take in her own appearance. “I wasn’t exactly sure what kind of evening this was going to be.”

Laughing, Maren grabbed her arm and pulled Elsa forward. “It’s a dark theatre where people throw food at the screen. I’m even sneaking in some wine coolers for us to mark your first Rocky experience. Definitely nothing formal.”

Elsa closed the door behind her and followed Maren down the hall. “-throw food at the screen?”

“I’m not saying anything else. You need to go through the same culture shock that everyone else does during their first Rocky Horror performance.”

“Okay, _now_ I’m a little worried,” Elsa slowed in her step. 

“Don’t be. I’ll be right there with you the whole time, and if you hate it, you can get drunk on wine coolers and pretend it never happened.”

With a giggle, Elsa shook her head. “Well, I don’t know about the food throwing or drunk on wine coolers part of this evening, but I’m sure I’ll make the most of it.”

“Your optimism is too kind. _Really_ , you’re so flattering,” Maren deadpanned.

“What are you waiting for, then? Lead the way.” Elsa teased, waving her forward. 

“Full of sass tonight, aren’t we, Snowflake?” Maren directed them down the stairs and out to the street. 

Elsa followed quietly beside her. Maren was wearing the same dark leather jacket she had been each time they’d met before. Her hands were buried in her pocket and she walk confidently down the street. 

“So, what have you been up to?” Maren asked her.

Elsa eyed her shyly from the side, “I’ve been swamped with work hours, and my class load isn’t exactly easy either.”

“I hear you on that one. I got a job at the library and now I’m regretting it,” Maren scoffed, kicking her boot against the sidewalk. 

“You’ve been busy?” 

Sighing, Maren’s head tilted back, “Endlessly. I think this is the first free minute I’ve had since that hockey game.” 

“Oh…” A tiny smile pulled at Elsa’s lips. 

“What’s that about?” Maren asked, pointing. “Are you laughing at me?”

“No, no,” Elsa assured. She raised her hands in defense, “I was just… wondering if you’d been busy… That’s all. I hadn’t heard from you and-”

“You thought I forgot about you?” Maren openly laughed. “You know, the phone works both ways, Snowflake.”

Elsa silenced again. Her attention turned toward her feet. Ignoring her discomfort, Maren grabbed her hand. 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” she yanked her forward and picked up their pace. 

-

“Okay, now  _ that… _ was so much fun!” Elsa regaled, hours later. 

Maren directed her from the theatre and the away exiting crowd. “Good, looks like I finally found something we can both enjoy together.”

Lips pursing, Elsa shook her head. "Why is it so important to you that I like what we're doing? You said something similar last time."

With a shrug Maren stopped and faced Elsa fully. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Well, then we should be finding things we like to do together. Don't you agree?" Maren arched her brow. 

"Together, hmm? I suppose..."

Maren silenced. She moved toward the sidewalk, leaving Elsa to follow. 

They continue that way for a while. Side by side, the two said nothing. Maren made a few glances in Elsa direction, looking at her curiously.

Elsa pretended not to notice. 

"Hey, Elsa... could I ask you something?" Maren stopped again, forcing Elsa to do the same. 

"What is it?" Elsa looked down at her hands. Something about Maren's stare had her feeling uncomfortable. Her brown eyes were soft and sympathetic; they watched her intently. 

"I was wondering if the next time we went out... if we might make it kind of like a... _date_?"

"A date?" Elsa's jaw fell wide.

Maren brushed a hand behind her neck, "Yeah, like you and me... together- doing something fun? You know, _a date_."

"I know what a date is- but you want to go on one with me?" She stared at her ridiculously. 

"You don't have to decide right now..." Maren turned her gaze. "I'll text you the details tomorrow and you can make your decision then."

"I'm just," Elsa paused. She began walking again and Maren hurried to fall into step beside her. "I don't think I understand _why_ you'd want to date _me_?"

"Why not?" Maren laughed. 

Elsa didn't see the humor. She grimaced and kept up her speed. 

"Come on!" Maren grabbed her arm. She forced Elsa to a stop. "Would going out with me be _so_ bad?"

Biting down onto her lip, Elsa frowned, "No, but dating _me_ could be."

"If you really think so, then why don't we make it a bet? _I_ bet we have a great time together, and you can bet we don't. Winner gets to pick where we go on our second date."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here?"

With a sly smile, Maren shook her head. "That depends on how you answer. So, what do you say, Snowflake? Do we have a bet?"

She glanced at Maren, taking in all of her face. She appeared hopeful; not nearly as confident as she let on. Elsa did like her, though. She liked her enough to try, and enough not to want to hurt her feelings by letting her down. 

"Alright," she finally agreed and sighed. " _-but..._ no more hockey games."

-

_Cheers,_

_M._


	2. Part Two

_**The Architect** _

M. Lauren

* * *

**16 September 2021**

-

“A year feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?” 

Elsa’s head leisurely tipped toward Maren. A slow smile graced her lips. She could feel Maren’s hand, warm in her own; and there was the positively radiant way in which she was looking at her. Brown eyes reflecting the autumn sun;  _ yes _ , radiant. 

“Speak for yourself,” Elsa teased. “You’ve done your best to keep me on my toes.” 

“Oh please, don’t act like you’re suffering.” Maren’s hand tugged free from Elsa’s and she playfully crossed her arms. 

“What would you call what you did last night, then?” 

She watched as Elsa’s brow coyly arched. “That’s different. That’s called,  _ foreplay _ , dear. Look it up!” 

Cheeks burning, Elsa quickly flailed, covering Maren’s mouth with an open hand. “You can’t say things like that! We’re in public!”

“What?  _ Foreplay _ ?” Maren’s words were muffled, but it was enough to cause Elsa to pull away. “Relax, would you? No one’s paying any attention to us. You know, you’re too timid for your own good, Snowflake.” 

Even as Maren’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, Elsa continued to pout. “I’m not timid. I’m  _ polite _ . I’m being respectful to those around us- something  _ you _ should learn to do yourself.”

Maren ignored her. She stopped short, pulling Elsa with her. Her hands snaked around to the back of Elsa’s neck and she pulled her mouth to hers. Before their lips were touching, though, Maren froze. Her head tilted, and she began to smile. 

“I’m plenty polite. And don’t you forget it,” she quickly released her.  Maren had her back to Elsa as she walked away toward the School of Law. 

Elsa, however, stayed planted against the sidewalk. She held a defiant hand on her hip. 

“I’ll see you later?” Maren called to her. 

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ,” and Elsa turned the other way.

-

“Honey, I’m home…” Maren entered their shared apartment. 

Elsa was busy removing books from the moving boxes; stacking them one by one on the shelves. 

“You’ve been waiting all day to do that, haven’t you?” Elsa stood and turned to her. 

“What did you make me for dinner? I’m kidding! You know how I love those old fifties shows,” she planted her lips on the side of Elsa’s head. 

“How was your first day as TA?”

Maren flopped down on the couch. She kicked her now bare feet up on the ottoman and lounged back into the cushions. “It was… uneventful… I think I like taking classes more than running them. Besides, undergrads are _awful_.” 

“Hey, my sister’s still an undergrad. Don’t let her hear you say that,” Elsa dared with a pointed finger. 

Hugging a pillow against her chest, Maren sighed. “How goes the unpacking?” 

Elsa came to stand above her, “Easy enough… it helps that you own next to nothing in comparison to me.”

“I lead a simple life, what can I say?”

Elsa returned to the book shelf, unloading the rest of the box. “It’s not so you can escape easier when this doesn’t work out, right?” 

She heard nothing as Maren approached- not the ruffle of the couch, nor the sound of her feet over the hardwood. Elsa was suddenly turned away from the book shelf and pressed up against the cased opening. Maren’s mouth was firm on hers. 

“Are you seriously still worried about that? Did I not just drop two thousand pounds on this apartment with you?” 

Maren’s words were not as stern as Elsa would have believed. She was also smiling, which helped. Still, she carefully avoided Maren’s stare; eyeing the little space held between them. 

“I asked you a question.” With a hand, Maren forced Elsa’s chin aside. “What,” “Do,” “You,” “Have,” “-to be worried about?” Maren asked between gentle nibbles along Elsa’s jaw. 

“Nothing…” she finally agreed. 

Maren had her spinning again. This time Elsa landed with a thud onto the couch. Maren settled over her and lowered herself slowly down. 

“That’s right, Snowflake. Now, put those worries aside so I can cause you more  _ suffering- _ or as I like to call it…  _ foreplay… _ ”

* * *

**21 September 2021**

-

“We have a problem.” 

Maren’s eyes widened as she entered the kitchen. Elsa was seated at the table with her hands folded in front of her. 

“Uhh… hello to you, too,” Maren's voice thickened with confusion before she sat. 

There, across from her, Elsa was absolutely still. Her attention was strict on Maren, who caught the subtle waver of her bottom lip. 

“What’s going on?” Maren asked. 

Elsa sighed. Her brow furrowed, “They’re suspending the AEP at the university. It’s being finalized after autumn semester. They want to help transfer me to New York for spring.” 

Maren dropped her jaw and was silent for a time. “New York, like New York, New York? Elsa, that’s not even in this country!”

“I know, I know,” her eyes finally fell away. “I don’t know what to do-”

“-but I can’t leave! I just signed a two year contract  _ here _ !” Maren pushed back from the table, still seated in her chair. 

“You act like I knew this was going to happen? Maren, I had no idea! And I haven’t asked you to do anything yet! They told me this afternoon- there’s just not enough students funding the program anymore...”

Standing quickly, Maren began to pace. “You can’t- you wouldn’t- are you going to leave me here?” She dragged her hands through her long curls. 

“I haven’t decided anything yet, but please believe me when I say, this is not something I wanted!”

“When I first met you, you said your first choice was New York, but you moved here to stay closer to your sister!” Maren stopped short with her arms crossed. 

“I did, but then again, I also didn’t expect to like it here as much as I have… I didn’t expect to meet you, or start a relationship- please, Maren… don’t get upset… I’m trying the best I can!”

“Don’t get upset, she says,” Rolling her eyes, Maren scoffed. “Well, I am upset. I’m stressed, and angry, and-”

Maren suddenly cut off. She said nothing as she walked toward their bedroom. “I need a minute!” she shouted back, and slammed the door behind her. 

Blinking, Elsa remained in her seat. She half expected Maren to return right away. When she didn’t, Elsa dropped her head in her hands. 

It was going to be a long night.

-

“What are you doing?” 

The whisper surfaced over Elsa’s shoulder. She didn’t turn her attention from the stove. A long few hours had gone by since Maren stormed out, and by then, Elsa was hoping she’d stay away even longer.

“I’m making dinner. Are you done brooding?”

Arms circled Elsa’s waist as Maren’s head appeared over her shoulder. 

“It smells good.”

“Well it should. I’m carb loading. I’m making fettuccine alfredo,” Elsa deadpanned. 

She refused to hug Maren back, but that didn’t stop her. The longer Elsa ignored her, the harder Maren began to squeeze.

“Would you cut it out?” Elsa snapped. 

“Why don’t you try and make me?” Honeymaren’s lips descended Elsa’s neck. 

She surrendered, throwing her head back, “You’re impossible and driving me insane!”

“ _ Shh… _ I’m apologizing. Let me finish…” 

“Really, because I haven’t heard the words ‘I’ ‘am’ and ‘sorry’, yet…” Elsa grumbled, bumping her cheek against the top of Maren’s head. 

She dropped her assault. Maren turned Elsa away from the stove. 

“I am sorry,” she promised, holding Elsa still. “I know you had nothing to do with your program getting cut, and I bet you’re _way_ more stressed out than I am, but it scared me- it still does… I don’t want you to go to New York. Is that so wrong?”

Humming, Elsa draped her arms over Maren’s shoulders, “Apologetic looks good on you, you know?”

“Are you really making fun of me right now?” she asked dryly. “Here I am, trying to be nice and share my feelings and-” Elsa began to laugh. “You are- you’re making fun of me!”

“I’m not!” Elsa promised. 

“You are! You’re laughing at me and I’m being sweet!” She dropped her bottom lip. 

“Well, be sweet and finish this pasta for me so I can go change.” Elsa slid away from the stove. 

Maren caught her hand, “Elsa, wait,” she stopped her. 

Elsa tentatively met her eyes. 

“I am sorry,” she said again. “I’m sorry, and I’m committed to figuring this out- regardless of what happens. I want to see this through.”

Her head slowly tilted to the side, “Really?”

Maren nodded, “Really, really.”

“Okay, good…” Elsa sighed. “-because I really didn’t want to have to figure this out on my own. If you fight me, it’ll only be harder for me to decide. I need your support, Mare... but only if you want me to have it."

“Of course you have my support, Elsa,” she hugged her fully, her arms tightening around her back. “I’m sorry I made it sound like you didn’t have it.”

Elsa buried her face in Maren’s neck, “So, we’ll figure it out?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Maren promised, leaning against Elsa’s head. 

“I’m glad, and oh… by the way… if you overcook my pasta, you’re buying me dinner instead.”

With a grin, Elsa stole a quick kiss before running from the room. 

Despite the stress, Maren was smiling herself. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

_ “Oh my nature, I love that woman…” _

* * *

**25 September 2021**

-

Maren’s lips began to curl as she exited the School of Law. Sitting with her legs crossed at the otherside of the walkway was Elsa. She made her way over to her. Maren took her hand and pulled Elsa to stand. To Maren’s surprise, she didn’t let go. Their fingers intertwined and Elsa leaned forward to kiss her. 

“Oh… PDA? You must have had a bad meeting… or a really,  _ really  _ good one,” she teased her. 

Before Elsa could pull back, Maren bit her lip. 

“Hey! Stop that!” She pushed a hand against Maren’s chest. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll keep my mouth to myself. Now tell me what happened with the graduate board?”

Linking arms their arms together, Elsa started down the sidewalk. “It’s complicated,” she started. 

Maren hummed, “How so?”

“Well, there’s the ethical part of this. I paid up front for the second year, and I technically signed a contract that said I would finish the experience program-”

“Wait, what?” Maren yanked her sharply. “You’re not thinking of quitting the program entirely, are you?”

Elsa’s eyes lowered to her. She crossed her arms, “Would you let me finish?”

Blank faced, Maren nodded. “You’re right. Sorry… Go on.”

Her attention circled the sky, “ _ As I was saying… _ I have to finish the program, and I have to do it somewhere they accept my contract, but… there’s a few universities much closer to here than New York.”

She knit her brow. Maren felt herself tugged forward. “Close like where?” she asked. 

“I have a few options,” Elsa continued. “There’s EGS, AUS-”

“Anything in this time zone?” Maren cut her off. 

Elsa squeezed her palm, descending the stairs to public transport. “I’m getting there…”

Maren pulled her closer. 

“There’s Cork and Ulster and Bristol-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Maren cut her off. “Bristol- Bristol, like an hour and a half away from here, Bristol?”

“Maybe…” Elsa sang. 

“We can make that work! We can  _ definitely _ make that work!” 

Maren was suddenly hugging her from behind. She pushed Elsa forward onto the train. 

“Would you stop pushing me? I’m going to fall!”

“Nope,” Maren pressed her head into Elsa’s back. She held on with all of her might. “You’re not going to fall because I won’t let it happen. I’m never letting you go.”

-

“So, it’s decided, then?” Seated at their kitchen table with a bowl of cereal between her hands, Maren looked to Elsa. “We’ll do the long distance thing? It’s only for a short while, and we can make it work.”

“I don’t see what other option we have,” Elsa looked away, down at her lap. 

“Hey, it worked out better than I thought it would, though. I half expected to start making New York City trips a few times a year…”

Elsa hummed softly in reply. She bit into her leftovers, the fingers on her other hand playing idly with the fringe on her shirt. 

“You’re not still considering New York, are you?” Maren’s voice wavered. 

Her head shot up, “No!” Elsa defended quickly. “No, of course not! I’m… I’m just concerned, is all. This is a big change, and I wasn’t exactly prepared to make it.”

“I understand, but hey- whatever you decide, I’ll support you. If you want to go to New York, then I’m all for it. Change can be scary, but we can get through it... whatever comes our way…” 

Smiling, Maren reached forward. She placed her hand over Elsa’s. 

“Thank you,” Elsa turned her hand and squeezed Maren’s fingers between her own. “Let’s talk about something else now, okay? How was your day?” She pulled away. 

Maren shrugged, “It could’ve gone smoother. As it turns out, I’m preparing for midterms better than most of my students are.”

“First years…” Elsa’s brows teased upward. 

“No one wants to learn anything anymore. I think kids are so overwhelmed with the financials, they lose their desire to learn new things.”

“You’re trying your best. That’s all that matters,” Elsa assured her. 

Maren merely smiled, “How did this go from being the best year of our life, to the most stressful one?”

“To want something means you have to work for it. In the same way that you want to be a lawyer, and I want to design buildings. We have to put in the effort.”

Leaning forward, Maren placed her hand on Elsa’s knee. “I want this, too.” 

Elsa nodded, “-then we put in the effort.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

* * *

**8 October 2021**

-

“I might have done something  _ really _ stupid…”

The couple was seated at the campus' cafe. Maren was staring intently into her mug, watching the cream swirl into the dark coffee. Even as she spoke, she wouldn't look at Elsa. Her hand fidgeted with the handle of her cup and her nails drummed against the glass. 

"Are you going to share with the class?" Elsa inquired. 

Maren's head stayed down, "I'm working up to it..."

Pushing back into her chair, Elsa's brow pulled low, "Well, whenever you're ready."

When Maren's words came, they were a mere mumble. Elsa found herself straining to hear. 

"I'm sorry?" she asked. 

"I _said_... I suspended our lease..."

Elsa's eyes popped wide. Maren had spoken so fast, Elsa nearly missed it. "Wait, _what_!?"

"I suspended our lease, okay? You're not going to be here next semester, and I don't need that apartment all to myself-"

"-but neither of us have anywhere to go yet!" Elsa cut her off. "Have you forgotten that?"

"That's not necessarily true..." Maren sang. 

Elsa pulled back even further in her seat. 

"I took a leap of faith. Bristol's accepted your paperwork. It should be finalized soon. I was thinking... _maybe_... we might want to find something between each of our schools?" Maren didn't think it was possible, but Elsa's eyes continued to grow wider. 

"That's a long commute..."

Maren cringed. She knew this conversation wouldn't be easy. 

"I know, and it'll be a miserable two years for me- but think of our other option? We what, see each other once a month or on special occasions? Or, get this- we can crawl into bed every night, both miserable and completely exhausted, but and at least we'll have all our weekends together..."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Elsa slightly inched forward. 

"If you want something, you've got the put the effort in, remember?"

Shaking her head, Elsa laughed. "You're willing to sacrifice your ten minute commute to spend more time with me?"

Maren shrugged, "Think of all the work I can get done on the train! And yeah, we'll both be home late, but at least we'll be home together."

"You're kidding?" A grin began to pull at Elsa's lips. "I can't believe you're serious..."

"Deadly serious- this is it for me, Elsa. So, what do you say? Is this it for you, too?"

* * *

_Cheers,_

_M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to cram as many corny life lessons into this one part as humanly possible.  
> A. If you want something, you've got to work for it. PUT IN THE EFFORT.  
> B. If you love it, don't let it go.  
> C. Carb loading is a completely appropriate form of self care. (She says as she binge eats cold spaghetti)  
> D. Time heals- see things through.
> 
> Note: Both parts of this story were created while I watched all of my favorite horror movies. The Conjuring, Annabelle Come Home, Orphan, IT Chapter Two, and The Haunting in Connecticut- They were all the inspirations behind this piece. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't learn things from horror movies. 
> 
> ALSO- The Discord was hell bent on seeing their first date, so I've already got that in the works. I probably should stop writing things in advance and just let the readers tell me what they want to see... opps
> 
> What can I say except, you're welcome?
> 
> Also, I was kidding about the life lessons and the horror movie thing... I definitely watched them, but learned absolutely nothing while doing so. :)


End file.
